


False Alarm

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Auston has had an incredible long night of caring for drunk people. All he wants to do is take a moment to himself and eat a quesadilla but no someone has to go and pull the fire alarm.





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> If you or anyone you know is mentioned in this fic leave please. This is all a work of fiction just with real people names.
> 
> This is the second fic I have posted today, making it the third this week. Let me know if you think there is other things I should tag.
> 
> Pretend they are all sophomores in college and it is the American college system.
> 
> This is yet another fic based of a real event of my first term in college. I live a weird life which help with the people I am friends with.

Auston has had an incredible long night of caring for drunk people. All he wants to do is take a moment to himself and eat the quesadilla that Willy wanted but ended up passing out before it could be made. Everyone is accounted for at least for the most part. Zach has Willy in his room since their is being used as the party room, Connor is with Freddie back at his dorm, and Mitch is being well drunk Mitch. He is with Connor and Dylan along with a few of the other guys from the floor above them. Auston is just sitting in the lounge trying to enjoy his food but no the fire alarm has to go off.

Auston shots out of his chair and through the door of the lounge. The doors have already closed when the central stairwell door opens and a guy stumbles in. He is yelling about the alarm and about pulling it as his friend behind him is trying to shut him up. Auston doesn’t want to know if these guys are for real about pulling the alarm.

Auston remembers about Willy in Zach’s room so he opens the fire doors to run down the hall to his room. Auston opens the room without even knocking. Zach is pushing Willy to wake up, but he isn’t. It has now turned to hitting when Willy finally stirs away. “Willy, you have got to get up.” Auston shouts at him.

“I don’t wanna.” Willy slurs out.

“Willy the fire alarm is going off.” Zach says in a calming voice.

“Let me sleep.” Willy says pulling the blanket over his head. Auston has had enough of this so he climbs up the ladder to Zach’s loft and yanks Willy up. He begins to pull Willy but it is harder than Auston would have thought because he is going all dead weight.

Auston manages to get him down from the loft. Zach through him a pair of shorts that are on his floor. Auston helps Willy put them on as he makes incoherent comments. They don’t both with a shirt since they need to leave. They grab a pair of Zach’s shoes for while leaving the door open behind them. Zach and Auston begin to help Willy down the stairs. Willy is slowing gaining enough of his own ability to walk. They leave Willy to walk down the stairs on his own but gets tripped up on the last few steps, so Zach grabs him holding him. Right then and there a resident advisor steps out of the door. They start to panic looking at Willy in Zach’s arms. They make Zach and Auston drag Willy out but later instructs Auston to leave when they make it to the pavement.

Auston doesn’t know what to do. He was told to leave Willy with Zach. He is concerned for the both of them but maybe they will go easy since it would be their first offence. Auston finds Dylan in the sea of people, he is hold Mitch with Connor standing close behind. The need to check into their floor so Auston figures he will take Mitch.

“Take him please.” Dylan says shoving Mitch towards Auston. Mitch being off balance, wobbles towards Auston falling in his arms.

“Sure.” Auston says before the two basically run from him. “Hey, Mitchy are you okay.” Auston asks in almost a whisper.

“Yep.” Mitch says with the pop of his P.

“Great but I need to check us in. Can you be good for a moment?” Auston asks Mitch.

“Yep.” Mitch says with another pop of his P

Auston walks away to check them into the RA who doesn’t question were Mitch is. Auston returns not even two minutes later with Mitch sitting on the ground. The ground is wet, cold, and Mitch has shorts on. “Mitch, you need to get up.” Auston tells Mitch reaching for his hand but Mitch shoves it away. “Mitch, you need to get up or you’re going to be asked why you are on the floor.” Auston says hoping this would help. Which it does, Mitch shots right up.

“I can’t get in trouble.” Mitch says quickly. He is shaking his head rapidly.

“I know.” Auston says. Mitch shivers with the cold of the January air. “Mitchy are you cold?” Auston asks with a nod from his friend. Auston pulls of his sweater to hand it over to Mitch.

“Arizona boy is going to be cold.” Mitch says.

“Mitch just take it I have a long sleeve on.” Auston says as Mitch snakes it out of his hand. Mitch pulls in on in a rush. He pulls it close, place half of his face into it.

“It smells like you Aus.” Mitch mumbles into the fabric.

“Yeah because I was wearing it.” Auston smirk, he likes when Mitch wears his sweaters because they are too big and drapes over him. Auston just loves the way Mitch looks if he is being honest.

Auston’s attention is taken away from Mitch as he sees the ambulance come down the street. They stop by the sideway Willy is sitting on. Auston watches as the paramedics get out to walk towards Willy and Zach. Then Auston see them, the police are walking towards the two of them. Auston hearts stops, a paramedic squats in front of Willy along with a police officer. Another officer is talking to Zach. Auston eyes snaps away when Mitch speaks up.

“Where is Willy?” Mitch asks, Auston stop himself before answering. Auston knows he can’t tell Mitch because the last time he thought someone got in trouble he cried for an hour. Auston doesn’t know what he would do if he found out Willy is with the cops and paramedics.

“He is with Zach.” Auston tells him which isn’t a lie but it isn’t the full truth.

“Alright.” Mitch says. Everything goes quiet for a moment until someone comes over to talk to the pair.

“Is Willy aright.” One of their hallmate asks them. Auston hearts drops because it can’t go down this road.

“Yeah why wouldn’t he be.” Mitch says coherent enough.

“Because he is with the paramedics.” The hallmate says even with Auston slash across his own through signaling for him to stop talking but he didn’t get the message. “Auston what doesn’t this mean.” He asks doing the move Auston had.

“What Willy is hurt.” Mitch says quietly.

“Uh I was…” The guys start before Auston cuts him off.

“Leave.” Auston shots before looking to Mitch who is getting glossy eyes. “Mitchy he is okay.”

“Auston what happened.” Mitch whispers.

“Mitchy it is nothing.” Auston tries to reassure him.

“Aus.” Mitch says with tears coming out. Auston pulls him close to his chest to muffle to cries. “Aus what happened to Willy. Is he in trouble.” Mitch whimpers into Auston chest.

“Mitchy I can’t give you any answered because I don’t know.” Auston says truthfully. He feels a drip of what come from above, but he only hopes it is from the tree they’re under. Auston has Mitch wrapped close to him rubbing his back, hoping that no one is watching them. He doesn’t want Mitch to get shit for crying but that is just how he is. Mitch is struggling from Auston grasp so Auston gives him so room.

“It’s my fault.” Mitch sobs, hitting on Auston chest.

“Mitch, it isn’t your fault.” Auston says feeling more drops come down.

“I made him drink.” Mitch cries.

“Mitchy you didn’t make him do anything.” Auston says feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns to find Dylan behind him.

“Bud, they want you with Willy.” Dylan say before looking down at Mitch who is sobbing in Auston arms. “I got it from here.” Dylan takes Mitch from Auston holding him close.

“Make sure to get him to our room because I want to be with him.” Auston says sound worst that he thought. It sounds needy and by the way Dylan reacts he thinks it does to.

Auston walks over to the group of people standing around Auston. Zach mouths to Auston tell them the truth, Auston just nods as his ID number gets written down along with a statement. Auston tells them that Willy had a little too much to drink for the night, so they put him to bed, nothing more than that. He tells them that Willy is a stubborn ass when he is drunk, so he seems a lot worse of than he really is. The officer said that Willy was fine, he was completely coherent. The RA asks Auston to watch Willy closely for the night but when Willy hears that he shouts that he wants to stay with Zach. Auston doesn’t fight it neither does Zach so that is what is going to happen.

Everyone has already cleared the field before the three of the them can head back inside. They wait for the elevator up to the third floor because it would be a hell of a struggle to get Willy up the stairs. Auston walks with Willy and Zach to Zach’s room. They help Willy into Zach’s bed. Zach and Auston talks in whispers as Willy drifts of to sleep. Zach tells him that Willy is just going to have to alcohol classes, nothing more than that. Auston guesses that’s the perk of being a student athlete. Auston leaves Zach to deal with Willy. Auston heads down the hall back into his own wing.

Auston enters the room to find Mitch being held by Dylan and Connor. He is standing with Connor backed against the wall holding Mitch from behind and Dylan hugging him from the front. It looks like they are trying to trap him. Their heads shot up to look at Auston. When they realize that he is alone they remove themselves from Mitch who rush to Auston. He wraps himself around Auston but then removes himself to face to door. Auston is confused at what he starts doing but when he realizes he pulls him back in a tight hold. Mitch was banging his head against the door, hard.

“We found him doing that well we came back from talking to your RA.” Dylan says.

“We had to hold him. He has been banging his head into Dylan chest, but it is better than the wall right.” Connor says trying to smile but only sadness is filling the air.

“I see.” Auston says. “Mitchy.” He whispers getting Mitch to peak his head up a tad to look at Auston. His eyes are puffy and red from the crying, his hair his still wet from the rain outside. Auston pulls him close to kiss his forehead which he gets a look from both Dylan and Connor.

“Willy.” Mitch chokes.

“He is alright.” Auston whispers into Mitch ear.

“I want Willy.” Mitch cries which hurts Auston’s heart. He is like a kid crying for his mom.

“Willy is with Zach. He wanted to sleep in Zach’s room. “Auston say loud enough for Dylan and Connor to hear. The just nod their heads. “I know both of you are tired I can take it from here.” Auston say directing it towards the pair.

“We can stay.” Dylan says with a yawn to follow.

“I have it.” Auston reassures.

“Fill us in the morning.” Connor says placing a hand on Auston’s shoulder giving it a squeeze before walking towards the door.

“More the afternoon but will do.” Auston tries to joke.

“Bye Mitchy.” Dylan says patting Mitch backs. Mitch just huffs before the pair leave to head to their floor.

“Mitchy.” Auston whispers into Mitch ear. He lifts his head up, “Willy will be okay I can promise that.”

“How do you know.” Mitch whimpers.

“I talked to the cops and the RAs.” Auston tells him.

“Aus I told him to drink. I should be getting in trouble.” Mitch sobs out getting caught up on some of the words.

“No, he wanted to. He told all of us that.” Auston says quietly. This whole thing feels so intimate to him.

“I don’t believe you.” Mitch says.

“Buddy why don’t we get you to bed.” Auston tells him.

“I want to sleep with you.” Mitch whispers looking down at his feet . This gets Auston heart to race.

“Sure thing bud. My bed or your.” Auston says hoping it to be his because he doesn’t want to get Mitch into the loft.

“Yours.” Mitch whispers. Auston doesn’t know if he can handle shy quiet Mitch.

“Come on then.” Auston says thinking for a moment. “Is it okay if I sleep shirtless?” Auston is hesitant on asking but it is just how he sleeps.

“Only if we can cuddle.” Mitch says climbing into the bed. Auston can feel the heat in his body rise.

“We can cuddle if you want.” Auston says striping off his shirt to cut off his own sentence. “But I think I should be by the wall.”

“Why.” Mitch questions.

“Because if you need to leave you can without me getting in your way.” Auston explains, Mitch has his head tilted to the side a little. Auston could help but smile at it.

“Fine.” Mitch says, he sits on the edge of the bed hunched so he doesn’t hit his head. Auston grabs Mitch the trash can just in case. Auston gets into the bed followed by Mitch. Auston is not sure if this is wrong that he is getting into bed to cuddle with an extremely drunk Mitch.

Auston is hesitant about pulling Mitch close so he doesn’t. Mitch is grabbing at the comforter on Auston bed trying to pull it over himself, but it isn’t working so Auston pulls it up to place on the both of them. Mitch is starting to settle down, he is close to Auston but the lack of room on the twin sized bed would explain that. Even with the bed being a longer than a regular twin it still is almost too small for Auston and with Mitch it is getting way to small.

Mitch begin mumbling to himself which Auston can’t make out. “What is it Mitch.”

“Hold me.” Mitch whispers.

“Are you sure.” Auston replies.

“Yep.” Mitch says before shoving himself into Auston chest. Auston wraps his arounds around Mitch, Mitch pushes himself close to Auston. His head trying for the crock of Auston neck but on falling short, Auston is supporting a majority of Mitch’s body but he doesn’t care too much. Auston rubs Mitch back hoping it will help for something. The stay like this until Auston hears a cry come from Mitch. Auston feels the tears fall on his bare chest, Mitch whole body is shaking.

“Mitchy.” Auston whispers in the dark. With only a little bit of light coming off the street through the window Auston can see Mitch lift his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Willy needs to know I am sorry.” Mitch cries.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Auston soothes rubbing Mitch’s back.

“It was.” Mitch muffle into Auston chest. “We told him to take shots.”

“Mitch listen to me, Willy said he wanted to get trashed. That isn’t on you.” Auston tells his friend.

“You need to let Willy know that I am sorry.” Mitch sobs.

“Mitchy he is asleep.” Auston tells him.

“You sure?” Mitch asks wiping his tired away.

“Yes bud.” Auston replies.

“I am still sorry.” Mitch explains.

“Well you can tell him that when he gets up in the morning.” Auston offers.

“Okay.” Mitch says settling into Auston ones again. Auston wraps his arounds back around his friend hoping this is something he wants. After a few moments Mitch starts to move under Auston so he loses his grip. Mitch brakes Auston hold to remove the sweatshirt that Auston let him barrow. The sweatshirt and t-shirt he was wearing fall to the floor before Mitch settles back into Auston hold.

“Better.” Mitch whispers

\------

Auston opens eyes to see Mitch. Last night was a blur but he knows what happened. He looks down at his friend, he is covered with sleep, he is peaceful. Auston looks over that the clock on his desk which reads 9:47 am so he closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

Auston feels a shift under him. Mitch is moving so Auston opens his eyes. Mitch is looking up at him with a smile on his face. “Hey buddy.” Auston says before Mitch face turns sour. Mitch jolts out of bed, he rushes for the door. Auston runs after him and into the bathroom. Mitch throws a stall open, Auston rushes in the stall with him. Mitch is getting sick in the toilet. Auston rubs his back as Mitch takes care of his business. Mitch is shaking under Auston touch.

Mitch settles on the floor next to where Auston is. Auston wraps an arm around him as Mitch rest his head on him. “You good.”

“I think so.” Mitch says a bit groggy.

“Why don’t you wash up and I will get down stairs to get you a Gatorade.” Auston whispers to Mitch.

“Sounds good.” Mitch says getting up from the ground.

Auston heads back to the room he throws on a shirt and some shoes. He grabs his id and heads down stair. He gets two Gatorades from the vending machine then heads up stairs. Auston gets to the room finding Mitch laying in his bed. “I feel like death.” Mitch says.

“I can only imagine.” Auston says.

“Was everything a dream last night?” Mitch asks.

“Sorry bud it wasn’t.” Auston tells him.

“Fuck.” Mitch says taking a swig of the Gatorade to put down the iodipin. “We fucked up.”

“No, you didn’t.” Auston reassures.

“I feel like I did.” Mitch says.

“No.” Auston says taking a step toward Mitch. “Why don’t we sleep some more then check on Willy.”

“Only if I get to sleep with you.” Mitch smirks and Auston dies a little on the inside.

“Sure.” Auston says before crawling to bed with Mitch to follow.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night.” Mitch whispers shyly as he lays his head on Auston chest. Auston wraps his arms around the smaller man. “I can’t thank you enough.” Mitch blushes. Auston rubs circles on Mitch shoulder smiling down at him.

“I only do it because I care about you.” Auston says with a toothy grin.

“I know you care.” Mitch says before kissing the corner of Auston mouth. Auston smile is wide with this. “I care about you to.” Mitch whispers kissing the corner again. Auston had enough of the little kisses so he leans into kiss Mitch’s lips. He is glad to know that Mitch brushed his teeth from the smell of mint coming off when he spoke. Mitch kisses back before pulling back to look at Auston. He is full smiles that gets Auston to smile.

“Lets get some more sleep.” Auston says before leaving a quick kiss on Mitch lips.

“Anything.” Mitch says snuggling himself into Auston.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a comment pleases, any feed back will do.


End file.
